frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180310233512
So yeah, in case anyone is wondering, I've heard all about the whole matter of John Lasseter leaving the Disney studio. The circumstances of his leaving aren't important to me, but I for one am glad that he's not going to be lording over Disney animation for a while, and even kind of glad to see him exposed in some way as not being the great man everyone thinks he is. I myself used to think highly of him in the animation industry, but any respect I had for him became lost with the way he has been leading the Walt Disney Animation Studio today, whose animation I looked up to and admired before his movies with Pixar were ever a thing. Here's what I think people just don't get about Disney that I feel I know too well from my own long and personal experience with them... John Lasseter and Ed Catmull were pretty much the ones who really established Pixar as an animation studio and popularized the whole concept of computer animated movies to begin with. So you kind of have to ask yourself: what business do they really have to be running a studio with a long time-honored history in traditional hand-drawn animation if much of their own history, experience, and preference is in computer animation? The truth is that if it wasn't for Disney deciding to put them in those newfound positions, they wouldn't have any business at all. Ed Catmull is a computer scientist for crying out loud, and they made him president over Disney animation? I can't help but feel that in his rise to power over Disney animation and his personal bias for his own vision of computer animation, Lasseter has failed to maintain the integrity of the Walt Disney Animation Studio and its 2D roots. He was once just a lowly animator for Disney back in the 80's, and ironically enough he was fired from the studio over his enthusiasm of wanting to use CGI in The Brave Little Toaster. Now it almost feels like some twisted form of revenge where he's been enforcing all the ideals of Pixar over Disney's animation department, including the Pixar way of doing animation. Sure, he may have been the one that pushed for Disney's brief hand-drawn revival with The Princess and the Frog, showing that he did have a respect for the art form and Disney's roots at the time, but he obviously didn't stay committed to it for long. Not to mention that he was still letting both animation studios of Disney/Pixar work under the same medium, even though it was Disney's whole mistake in the first place that they started straying into 3D animation thinking that they needed to abandon 2D animation. When their 2D animation wasn't to blame at all. So as you can see, I definitely have my reasons for hating John Lasseter now. I'm sure he's not going to want to give up his reign over Disney for too long, but I would definitely be a happy man if he ended up leaving the studio for good. Just like when he left Disney in the 80's.